bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Sparks
Big Time Sparks is the 16th episode of Big Time Rush. It premiered June 18th, 2010. It was the first Big Time Rush special and featured a special guest star, Jordin Sparks. Plot Jordin is coming back to the Palm Woods to record a song with Gustavo. Gustavo warns the boys not to go anywhere near her because they are bad luck charms and break everything they touch. Meanwhile, Bitters is trying to get photos of Jordin's goofs but fails, because every time she goofs Kendall happens to be there to save her. After seeing him save Jordin twice, Jo believes he has a thing for Jordin and is jealous. Because Hawk wants Jordin to record with him, he sends a skunk to Rocque Records and when Gustavo calls him in fury, he explains it's because Jordin will see how Rocque Records literally stinks and go to Hawk Records to record her song instead. James accidentally breaks a mirror and is convinced it is really seven year's bad luck then forces Tyler to dress up as a leprechaun while he looks for a four-leaf clover. Logan and Carlos dress up as the Good Luck Patrol because Gustavo says they are bad luck charms and decides to help people achieve good luck instead. As the guys accidentally meet around a well (Kendall to set up a picnic with Jo James to find a four-leaf clover and Carlos and Logan to be the Good Luck Patrol) where Jordin is getting ready to throw a penny into it, Kendall and James fight over a horseshoe and it accidentally flies out of their grip and knocks Jordin into the well. Subplot While Jordin is staying at the Palm Woods Jo attempts spending time with Kendall. Unfortunately, Jo keeps catching Kendall and Jordin together. It makes Jo jealous, and she begins getting angry at Kendall. In the end, Jordin helps Kendall reconcile with Jo. Quotes :Carlos: We've been in L.A. for six months. When are we going to meet some totally hot and cool celebrity like Jordin Sparks? :Jordin: Excuse me? I'm looking for Mr. Bitters? :The Boys: getting up and look at the magazine cover then at Jordin Sparks :Kendall What are you doing? :James Looking for four-leaf clovers. What are you doing? :Kendall Setting up another date with Jo. Hey, nothing can go wrong when you play horseshoes, right? :James Give me that horseshoe! :Kendall No, it's for my date with Jo! :Hawk: 'Gustavo! Congratulations on landing the new Jordin Sparks song. I take it you got my present. :'Gustavo: 'Hawk! I will destroy you, because you are a big, giant STUPID FACE! :'Hawk: 'You can't destroy me, because you are a big DOODIE FACE! And once Jordin realizes that Rocque Records literally stinks, she'll come to Hawk Records to record it where she belongs. CAW! (chipmunk voice) :'Kendall: Freight Train is squeezing us! :James: This is our big present? :Kendall: We knocked Jordin Sparks down a well! :Carlos: Nobody panic! I'm sure that Jordin is fine. a coin out I wish that Jordin is okay. the coin down the well :Jordin: OW! boys become relieved. :Kendall and Jordin: the well It's not what it looks like! :Gustavo: In light of recent skunky events, I have decided...NOT to kill you. (the boys sigh) HOWEVER! You blatantly disregarded my orders to stay away from Jordin Sparks. And proved, once again, you are BAD...LUCK...RUSH!!! :Jordin: Gustavo...they're not bad luck. They're good luck. :Kelly: Um, they knocked you down a well. :Jordin: Yeah, but if I hadn't fallen down the well, I would have never figured out the song. :Gustavo: They helped you figure out the song? :Jordin: Yeah! It's not a solo...it's a duet. :Gustavo: (laughs) Duet? Duet...with Big Time Rush. That is the most-greatest idea I've ever had. Songs Featured *Count on You Trivia *This is the first Big Time Rush episode to be marked as a special. *This is also the only episode in the series where Katie doesn't appear. *Dak Zevon was mentioned by James in this episode. *At the beginning, James is wearing the same shirt he wore in Big Time Break. 116 16 Category:Guest Stars Category:Episodes with Songs